Smiles
by xx.false-deception
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on everyone's thoughts of Mikan. -DISCONTINUED. Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have posted six chapters in one day, haha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (For the entirety of the story, basically). **

Alrighty, dear reader. I genuinely hope that you will take the time to read these drabbles, and leave a comment or two.

I worked on them all during class time, so with any luck, they don't suck.

There are still many more drabbles that I need to add to this, so if you have any ideas for characters I should write about, or what I should write about for a character, please, do not hesitate to leave a comment suggesting it. Also, feel free to leave me with some constructed criticism. That's always helpful to a writer looking to improve (and I just happen to be one of those writers).

So on that note, please, enjoy my amateur writing skills. ;)

_` xx. false - deception_

**P.S.** - These are in no specific order.


	2. Idiocy

**Title: **Idiocy

**Character:** Hotaru

**Word Count: **89. A tad too much, I think.

**Disclaimer:** Well, no, I don't own her. But at least I own this drabble! I have to admit, I like this one the most. :D

* * *

She's an idiot. She always has been. She speaks before she thinks, and she acts as she pleases. She never knows the consequences of her actions, and she cries when things don't work out the way she wants them to (and they usually don't).

What a crybaby.

She's always causing me trouble and she never pays back her debt on time. A total nuisance.

But every time she smiles, I can't help but smile back.

So who's the real idiot here?


	3. Mirror Image

**Title: **Mirror Image / Reflection

**Character:** Narumi

**Word Count:** 86. I think I went a little overboard on this one...Oops. xD

**Disclaimer:** See, I don't particularly mind putting this on every single chapter...but I just can't think of anything witty to say for Narumi. Damn it, why couldn't Tachibana Higuchi make it so I could use some sarcasm?

* * *

I watch her laugh and play. There's a certain purity about her; a purity that seems to emanate from her very core, and affect everyone within the perimeter. She's somehow also able to change a person's perspective; to make them see things her way.

Yes, she's just like _that _person.

She smiles. It's an innocent smile, filled with hope and happiness. A sweet smile, able to touch the hearts of others.

It's her mother's smile.


	4. Determination

**Title: **Determination

**Character:** Natsume

**Word count:** 68!

**Disclaimer:** He's hot, yes. Fiery hot, in fact. But sorry, little kids ain't my thing.

* * *

She's determined; anyone could see that. From the first time we met, I could tell she was a stubborn idiot. The stupid polka-dots girl just doesn't know when to give up.

She loses, she falls, she gets made fun of -- so why does she keep smiling? Why does she stand, even after she's fallen again and again?

Why is she so determined?


	5. Illusions

**Title: **Illusions

**Character: **Tobita Yui (Otherwise known as 'Iinchou')

**Word count:** 62!

**Disclaimer:** Well, as much of a cutie Tobita is...No, I don't own him. Talk to his parents about that issue. :P

Ever since she arrived, the mood in the class has changed drastically. The students are more open, and friendlier towards others.

It may just be my Alice running wild, actually. Maybe I should get it checked? Ruka and Natsume are helping with class projects, and even Hotaru is smiling.

It most definitely has to be an illusion.


	6. Airhead

**Title: **Airhead

**Character: **Koko (The kid with the Mind Reading alice.)

**Word Count:** 77!

**Disclaimer:** I sort of wish I could read minds...Do you think I could read my _own_ mind?...

* * *

At times, I wonder if she thinks at all, or if it's actually her Nullification alice. The few thoughts she has usually revolve around the simple emotions of 'happy' and 'sad' -- but mostly happy.

She has a one track mind, and that's probably why Natsume sees her as 'determined'. Her head is literally filled with air, and the occasional speck of dust. And Howalon.

Oh, and Natsume. Always Natsume.


	7. Frustration

**Title: **Frustration

**Character:** Youichi Hijiri (Ghost Projection kid)

**Word count:** 59

**Disclaimer:** I actually wouldn't even want a kid that could project ghosts, y'know? ;P

* * *

Natsume-nii-chan had always been so gloomy, and he used to look at everything so angrily…but ever since Mikan-onee-chan came, he looks a little happier. Even though he looks frustrated by something all the time, and frowns more, and there's almost always wrinkles on his forehead, he looks like he's having fun! Especially when Mikan-onee-chan trips in front of him!


End file.
